Waltzing Around
by wondering and lost
Summary: Just a little song one-shot through Mamoru's eyes. I hope you enjoy it. Please review after reading. Thank you. :


*Disclamier: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song _So She __Dances__ (__by __Josh Groban__)._

_A waltz when she walks in the room  
>She pulls back the hair from her face<br>She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
>Even her shadow has grace<br>A waltz for the girl out of reach  
>She lifts her hands up to the sky<br>She moves with the music  
>The song is her lover<br>The melody's making her cry  
>So she dances<br>In and out of the crowd like a glance  
>This romance is<br>From afar calling me silently_

He sighed as the opening notes for the Waltz sounded through the room, gladly accepting a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. He'd been forced to attend this function by his boss and had so far had no success in leaving, or finding someone to converse with. Sipping from the glass, he spottedblonde hair and a silver dress from the corner of his eye. Turning, he felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw her. She was standing next to a window, swaying in the moonlight with her hands raised towards to the moon, as if seeking warmth from its light.

Her honey blonde hair was up in the usual buns and she wore little make-up, not that she needed any. Her baby blue eyes were accented by her dress which flowed with her as she swayed. He hungrily watched her as she moved around the room, slipping through the crowds as if she were a moonbeam slipping through a crack. 

_A waltz for the chance I should take_  
><em>But how will I know where to start?<em>  
><em>She's spinning between constellations and dreams<em>  
><em>Her rhythm is my beating heart<em>

As the music continued, he thought about how he wished he could just tell her how he felt about her. That everything he'd ever said since they'd met was a lie. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped as he remembered the first day they met, thanks to her aim and her horrible test scores. Focusing on her again he realized just how grown-up she'd gotten over the years. She was no longer the little air-headed middle schooler he'd teased. She was almost done with high school and, if Motoki was correct, she was going to college in the fall to study to become a child psychologist. As she moved through the crowd he found himself moving slightly as well, as if her turns and steps were a part of some odd dance that only the two of them knew.

_So she dances  
>In and out of the crowd like a glance<br>This romance is from afar calling me silently_

Watching as she unconsciously moved closer, he felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach and worried that he'd lose his balance. She had always had that effect on him, which was why he was always thankful that their little "interactions" happened when he was either sitting on a stool at the Crown or sitting on the sidewalk after being knocked over by her as she made her daily mad dash to school.

_I can't keep on watching forever  
>I give up this view just to tell her<em>

How many times had Motoki told him just to tell her his feelings? She hated him, of that he was sure. But what if...

_When I close my eyes I can see  
>The spotlights are bright on you and me<br>We've got the floor  
>And you're in my arms<br>How could I ask for more?_

As she spun on the dance floor, in the arms of one of the interns, he felt the familiar twinge of jealousy. Yet he couldn't stop himself from putting himself in the other guy's position. To have her in his arms, willingly, and to have all of the men stare at him with envy because he was dancing with the most beautiful girl, no, woman, there. Yes, his Usako was a woman. He hadn't missed her transition, but he hid it as best as he could, afraid that she'd simply forget him if he didn't tease her all of the time.

_So she dances  
>In and out of the crowd like a glance<br>This romance is  
>From afar calling me silently<em>

As the intern spun her out, their eyes connected, and for a second he felt like she was calling to him, asking him to rescue her from the other man, to be there for her like he's always wanted to be.

_I can't keep on watching forever  
>And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her.<em>

Downing the last of his drink, he pushed his way out to the dance floor, smoothly taking her from the other man as she spun out again. "Mamoru," she whispered, sending a slight shiver down his spine. He didn't know what would happen later that night, but he knew that he couldn't run from his feelings any more.


End file.
